Angel Cakes
by Feebleplatypus
Summary: Cas decides to make cupcakes for Sam and Dean whilst they are out on a hunt. A short one shot, I don't own any of the characters.


Castiel stood in the middle of the store, staring at the bags of flour. He tried to remember what the recipe said, plain or self-raising. He had decided earlier on that morning that was going to make cupcakes for Dean and Sam, as they were out hunting a wendigo, and he wanted something to do whilst they were out. He decided to go with self-raising, because he was pretty sure that's what the recipe said. He walked to the checkout and payed, but not before knocking over a few displays on his way around the store.

When Cas got back to the motel, he laid out all the ingredients on the counter. He couldn't find a large bowl, so he used a bucket that Dean had taken out of the impala earlier. He followed the instructions very carefully, weighing out each ingredient exactly before putting it in the bucket. He encountered a problem when he got to the eggs. The man on the video instructions tapped the egg on the bowl before adding it in. When Cas tried this, he apparently tapped a little to hard. He hit the egg on the bucket edge, the bucket tipped over and raw egg went all over the walls and floor. He watched the video again. He concluded that he had not done that bit right. The cake mix was slowly dripping out of the bucket and on the the table and floor. He hurriedly tried to scoop the mix off the table and back into the bucket, with little success. He did, however, manage to pick up the bucket before all the mixture spilled out. By the time he had mixed together the remaining cake mix, there was just under half the original mix left. Cas did not see this as a problem, although he was sad that there would not be as many as he had originally planned.

He routed around the kitchen until he found a baking tray in one of the cupboards. He laid out six paper cake cases on it, two yellow ones for Sam's, two green for Dean's and two blue for his. Using a spoon, he transferred the mix from the bucket into the cake cases. Most of it went on the table, in between the cases and on his hands.

"This shouldn't be this hard," he muttered to himself, "I am a celestial being". Finally, he got an even amount of mix in each case and went over to work out the oven.

After ten minutes of twiddling buttons, Cas set the oven to what he thought was the right temperature. He opened the oven and put the baking tray in. The man on the video said they should take thirty minutes in the oven, so he went and sat down by the Tv.

Twenty five minutes later, Cas heard the Impala engine pull up in front of the motel room. He suddenly remembered the mess he had left in the kitchen and immediately went to trying to wash up the bucket. The motel door opened, and Sam and Dean walked in.

"Do you smell burning?" Sam asked, sounding confused. Dean looked into the kitchen.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing?" Dean said, walking into the kitchen and seeing the batter all over the walls and floor, and a bucket in the sink.

"I made you and Sam cupcakes." Cas replied with a neutral expression.

"In a bucket?"

"I couldn't find a bowl."

Sam walked over to the oven and opened it. A cloud of black smoke billowed out, sending him into a coughing fit. When the smoke had cleared, he grabbed a tea towel and pulled out the baking tray. The cakes were burnt black, with small pieces of egg shell poking out the top.

"Cupcakes, huh?" Sam said, staring down at the small black lumps.

Cas peered over at the cakes.

"Oh. They don't look right."

"They don't look edible." Said Dean, picking one up. He peeled away the case and tore it in half. The inside was sloppy, almost still raw.

"Yeah, I don't think you should try baking again for a while."

" I think that would be wise."

Cas and Dean cleaned up the kitchen whilst Sam went to buy some shop bought cakes. The three of them spent the rest of the evening decorating the cakes Sam had bought. Cas found this a lot easier and decided he wouldn't be baking again for a long while.

**A/N- Sorry if that was a bit OOC, this is just an idea that popped into my head and begged to be written :) Hope you enjoyed! Favourites and reviews would mean the world to me if you liked it :)**


End file.
